


Two Out Of Five

by AgentLin



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's got his pack of chimeras, that's good enough right. But he might just be clever enough to get two of the original five pack members he wanted from Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out Of Five

       Theo had his pack now, maybe not exactly what he wanted but he at least had one from his original plan. Stiles had sworn his loyalty to him in exchange for saving his dad.

      Even if Theo forced him into it Stiles will enjoy every minute of being Void, he knew that much. He looked back at his pack, a bunch of chimeras risen from the dead, that should be fun.

      Stiles had told him that he’d meet up with him later after he knew his father was okay. Theo and his pack were already at the Stilinski house waiting. He had gotten a text from Stiles saying he’d be there soon. Scott was going to pay for messing everything up, but not just him everyone else from his pack.

      There was a knock at the door and Theo rolled his eyes. Did Stiles seriously not have his keys or something. Theo went to the door and opened it but froze when Malia was in the doorway.

      She smiled and waved at him before pushing past him and into the house. Theo then realized it wasn’t good for her to be there. He was probably gonna have to kill her.

“Wait Malia…” he began,

“Don’t worry about me, I know everything.”

“What.”

      Theo found Malia in the kitchen with the other chimeras. She started going through the cabinets pulling out a bunch of snacks for the kids.

“You could at least get them to clean up . I brought extra clothes for the girls.”

“What are you doing?” Theo asked,

“Oh please, do you really think Stiles wouldn’t tell me what was going on between you two. Which reminds me.”

      Malia went over to where Donovan was and punched him in the face. The force from the punch knocked him off balance and he fell on the floor.

“That’s for trying to kill Stiles.” she said,

Then she went over to Theo and did the same, “And that’s for sending him after Stiles.”

      After that she hit him another time. Theo actually felt the second hit more and felt the blood in his mouth.

Theo wiped away the blood from his lips, “And what was that for?”

“For Stiles’s dad you asshole.”

“Tell me what is going on here.”

      Theo wasn’t really sure what Malia was doing or what she thought she was doing but at this point she knew too much. He might have to kill her but he wanted to see where this went.

“You’re right you know, the Nogitsune is gone but Void Stiles…well he’s always been around, except I was the only one who knew.”

“So you knew this whole time?”

“Of course, he’s my boyfriend. How do you think I’ve been planning on killing my mom, I need the help of a trickster.”

“He’s not a fox.” Theo pointed out,

“But he’s definitely Void with power. I mean you do know that Stiles’s body isn’t the one he was born with.”

      Theo may have known about the Nogitsune and Stiles’s possession but that last part had been oblivious to him.

“What do you mean?” he asked,

“The Nogitsune split himself from Stiles. When the Nogitsune ‘died’ he was in Stiles’s real body. The one Stiles has now is a copy and it’s got power of it’s own.”

“So Stiles told you everything then. All about our deal and my pack.”

“Yes, it’s quite nice by the way. But seriously you can’t have Void Stiles without me, we’re a package deal.”

“I can work with that.”

“Can you now?”

      Malia leaned in closer to Theo and placed a small kiss on his lips. Just then the kitchen door opened and Stiles came in.

“I see you two are on the same page.” Stiles said,

“Thanks for the heads up.” Theo added,

“Surprises are more fun.”    

      Stiles went over and grabbed Malia going in for a kiss. It was much longer than when she kissed Theo and when they separated for air Stiles smiled.

“You smell like him you know.” he said,

“And so do you.”

“So what’s the plan from here?” Stiles asked,

“We destroy Scott.” Theo said,

“That’s good but I think you still need your pretty little red eyes.” Malia said as she caressed Theo’s cheek,

“I doubt I can have alpha eyes now.”

“Oh come on Theo.” Stiles said, “You’ve got Hayden here, nothing like a little manipulation on Liam. Or we could find another alpha. I think that only the chimeras should have golden eyes, my coyote gets blue…”

       Malia happily flashed her blue eyes at Theo.

“…and of course we need an alpha.” Stiles finished looking at Theo,

“And what about you Stiles?” Theo asked,

“I’ve got my own.”

      Stiles smirked and his eyes went completely white. Theo smiled as well, this was definitely better than he expected.

“And besides dealing with what’s left of Scott and his pack, we’re gonna have to deal with the Desert Wolf.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad does it?” Malia said,

“Not at all.” Theo said,

“Tell me Theo, is this good enough for you? A pack of chimeras, I mean you can’t have all of Scott’s pack but you can have the werecoyote…”

“…who’s first instinct is to kill and Void Stiles…”

“Is that good enough for you?”

“Definitely, we should get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wish would happen in 5B but probably won't, still a girl can dream


End file.
